


Ink and Petals

by normalormynormal



Series: Jaylos Week [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Jay and Carlos just can't help themselves, Jaylos Week, M/M, Monday - Real Life, Suggestive Flirting, Tattoo shop/Florist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! This is for the Jaylos Week created by the lovely musiclovercd3. This is Monday’s instalment (Real life)</p>
<p>Carlos is a tattoo artist and Jay owns the florist across the road. Jay loses a bet with Mal and has to get a tattoo of her design along with her boyfriend, Ben. Who would have thought their friends were friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best summary nor is it the best story. I'm not entirely happy with it and I was a bit all over the place while writing it so it gets very cheesy. It amused me and I like it though. Please enjoy this little piece of weirdness. But thank you again to musiclovercd3 for this opportunity, hope this week is a success like you wished it to be!

The soft, sweet smell of the white gardenias he was hanging did not aid to deter Jay’s sour mood. His glare at the innocent flowers darkened as the near overpowering scent filled his nose, delicate petals dropping to the ground as the frustrated brunette wrestled with the bundle, trying to suspend it on the hook hanging from the ceiling.

Jay had inherited the small florist from his mother after she died. While he may not have looked like the kind of guy to own a flower shop, he wasn’t going to let his lowlife father touch the joyous place. Plus he kind of enjoyed arranging the flowers. Okay, he really liked it. His mother had admired the vacant shop for years before finally being able to buy it after much saving. She loved every moment of setting up, every flower arrangement she spent hours on and every customer she interacted with in her short, mostly prosperous life. 

Jay enjoyed all of things as well. Well… most days. The customers can be good. And… they can be rather horrible. Like the one that just stormed out leaving Jay seething. 

“Why didn’t you just deck him?” 

Jay turned his glare to his purple-haired friend who was lazing on the front desk. 

“Oh yeah, Mal, ‘cause that would have turned out wonderfully, wouldn’t it?” Mal shrugs. She opens her mouth to make a retort but before she can say anything her boyfriend, Ben, walks out from the backroom, dusting of his hands. 

“Mal...” He says sighing at her before turning a warm smile to Jay. 

“Her physical suggestion not quite what I think our lovely Mal was trying supply,” He starts, “but she has the right intention. You shouldn’t have let him get away with talking to you like that. Actually, I’m surprised you did.”

Jay turns back to the gardenias, finally managing to hook them up. He shakes his head, "Doesn’t matter. This shop doesn’t need to go down at the hands of a law suit because some idiot wanted his masses of flowers two days early.” He walked over to them, leaning against the reception desk. 

It was silent for a while before Mal perked up, turning a sly smile to the two boys, “On your break we could go get our tattoos!” Both boys groaned.

“Mal! It was a dumb bet. How serious are you about this tattoo?” Ben looked up at her, grimacing.

She took on a mock serious look, nodding, “Oh, very serious. You told me that if I could drink more than you, I could get you guys to get tattoos with me. Never underestimate my determination when it comes to tattoos. I even have the designs with me!”

Jay, knowing they wouldn’t be getting out of this, told her to show them the designs she has. She jumped off the bench with a grin and scurried off to get her sketchbook, returning quickly and jumping back onto her spot. She flicked through the various pages of sketches and paintings of mythical creatures along with portraits of them and some other people before finding the first page she was after.

At the top, the title read ‘Mal’s’. The image was a swirly, curvy, half purple, half black heart shape but when you looked closer you could see that it was two dragons. She flipped the page. The title on this one was ‘Ben’s’. The drawing was of a golden crown with elegant designs flying around it, blue and green gems dotting occasionally, but the most intriguing feature was the depiction of the ‘Beast’ from Beauty and the Beast sitting directly at the top of the crown. 

She gave them a moment to look before flipping the page once more, showing off a black and red cobra, head up, fangs beared, facing them. This one said ‘Jay’s’.  
Once they were done, she slammed the book shut and grinned expectantly at them. Ben put the pieces together quicker than Jay.

“Are they based off our favourite Disney films?”

Mal laughed, “Yup,” she said, popping the ‘p’, “Sleeping Beauty for me, Beauty and the Beast for Ben and Aladdin for Jay.” They had adored those movies as kids and they had stuck with even now as young adults. The boys loved them. “No backing out now! Besides, a friend of mine works there, we’ll get a discount.” She said jumping off the counter and walking towards the door. The boys looked at the clock, confused and hoping for answers. It was Jay’s break…

-oOoOo-

Carlos flipped through a design book, contemplating each sketch and image one by one. As he found one he liked, he presented it to Evie for her to look over. She commented briefly on them. He’d been looking for a new tattoo artist. On their busy days it was only him and Evie but she was the receptionist and so with a line-up, it was difficult to get through them all. With another helping hand, it might be easier.

Some of the drawings were of obscure dragons and other mythical creatures, some were of weapons or words, all of them having their own unique styles. Carlos grinned, he loved them all.  
He sighed and tossed the book on the table next to the chair Evie was perched on.

“I think we might just have to hire her.” 

“Oh yes! That’ll be so cool! Another girl finally in this workplace. Well, I suppose you are very feminine Carlos but you know… An actual female!” Evie squealed.

“I protest about me being feminine…” Carlos grumbled. The bell above the door jingled and Carlos turned around to find Doug struggling through the door, a tray of coffees balancing in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. Carlos jumped up and grabbed the coffees out of the dark-blonde’s hand, helping him through the door. 

They put the donuts and coffee on the table next to Evie, she had the largest, happiest grin on her gorgeous face. Doug raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

“Did you find a new tattoo artist?” He made a stab in the dark toward Carlos. The white and black-haired boy nodded. Doug turned to Evie, going for another guess, “It’s a girl?” Evie nodded her head up and down so quickly the boys worried she may get whiplash. “Okay then, cool. When are you telling her?” 

Carlos looked at his watch and shrugged, “Actually, she has an appointment in 10 minutes. I’ll let her know then.” 

Doug nodded, “Okay, well let’s eat before she gets here and then during break we should go over to the florist and order Evie’s flowers.”

Ten minutes later they had finished eating and were sitting at the table waiting for the appointment. After a few moments, the doorbell rang out, signalling someone opening the door. The trio looked up to find a pretty purple-haired girl with a shit eating grin gracing her features, a tall, respectable looking blonde boy and an even taller, tanned brunette boy walking through the door. Carlos’ jaw dropped as his eyes raked over the last boy. He had muscles the size of an army truck and hair that looked as smooth as the ocean and dark brown eyes that were the same shade of Carlos’ favourite dark chocolate. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Evie ran forward, brushing past the stunted boy. 

“Mal!” She squealed, running towards the purple-haired girl. 

“Evie!” Mal called back, embracing the small girl into her arms tightly. 

As the girls began talking like they hadn’t seen each other in days – which Carlos knew was not true, Mal came in and made a booking yesterday and they were talking for hours – Carlos could not stop staring at the tall, dark and extremely handsome man that had stepped into his small unsuspecting tattoo shop. Then the brunette turned to face him, staring him directly in the eyes. He couldn’t pull away.

“-os? ‘Los? Carlos! Carlos De Vil!” Carlos jumped and faced Mal, startled. He quickly glanced back at the tall brunette who was being clicked at by the young blonde boy, he turned back and walked to Mal who was waiting expectantly at the entrance to the back rooms.

“Sorry, M. I’m here. I wanted to tell you, you got the job.” He smiled at her. Her face lit up brilliantly. 

“Oh my god, really? A thousand thank you’s!” She jumped once and then leaned down to hug him tightly, he hugged her back, laughing.

“Haha, it’s okay! Can you start Monday?” 

“Absolutely!” By this time, the other two had joined the four in the back of the shop and they made introductions to those who still didn’t know each other. 

Jay could not keep his eyes of the freckles on the smaller boy’s face. They were completely enthralling. Carlos. Carlos. Carlos. Good name. Cute name. 

Jay listened back into conversation when Carlos got straight to business, “Okay, M. What is it you want?” 

Mal told him of the dare and then handed over the designs, she would be going first. She wanted it on her hip. While Carlos and Mal were out back, the others sat in the front room, chatting. Mal walked out an hour later and Ben left to get his done. Another hour, many snacks and drinks later and he returned with the gold crown on his chest leaving Jay to walk to the back. He sat down in the chair as Carlos prepared everything.

“So, Jay, where would you like this?” Jay hadn’t even thought about it. But he had an idea.

“Wherever you think it would look best, Sweetums.” He grinned and watched as Carlos turned red. 

Although he was as red as a tomato, Carlos decided he wanted to play along with this, liking the twinkle in Jay’s eyes as he watched Carlos’ every move. 

“Well, in my opinion, I’m pretty sure you already have a pretty impressive cobra below your waist so let’s not take away from that region. Perhaps somewhere above the waist.” He said, cocking his head to the side and then he himself watched in satisfaction as Jay’s face darkened with pink flush. 

Jay cleared his throat quickly realising he was not going to win against this guy, “Ahem, uh, yeah, let’s roll with left side ribs.” Carlos chuckled.

They chatted the whole time as Carlos drew the picture onto Jay’s skin with a marker, learning small quirks and tid bits of information about the other and backstories and “Oh, you own the florist across the street?” and “So your mother was a controlling bitch?”. The list went on of the things they learnt about each other. Yet, it really only started to get fun when Carlos moved onto the inking. With Jay wincing every second word as the needle grazed ever so slightly over a rib bone, Carlos couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the abrupt choked off noises Jay made as he tried to stay strong through the whole process. 

After a lot of swearing, courtesy of Jay and much laughter from the cross-haired boy, they had finally managed to pull off the tattoo. 

Carlos had just finished putting a patch over the tattoo and telling the brunette how to care for it when Jay told himself it was now or never. 

“Hey, Carlos…” he got the boy’s attention, “I have never opened up this quickly to someone in my entire life but it just seemed so right with you. Would you like to get coffee sometime? Or dinner?” Jay rubbed at the back of his neck, nervously awaiting an answer, not daring to look Carlos in the eye.

Carlos chuckled, “I felt the same way, Jay… After I realised I had told you about my mother without thinking twice well, I told myself I would ask you out but I guess… you beat me to it ahaha…” Carlos trailed off. 

Jay looked up at Carlos with a puppy-like hope in his eyes, “So is that a yes?” 

Carlos laughed, “Yes, Jay.”


End file.
